The House of The Rising Sun
by unicorn246
Summary: There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun. And it's been the ruin, of many a poor boy. And God, I know, I'm one. Darren only only got into this to help his sister. He can only hope nothing will go wrong. And he has to be careful, for the Leopard stalks at night.(Mafia AU, The Mafia Rewritten. Rated T for violence, some drug use, the mafia, and Steve being awful.)
1. Chapter 1: A Leopard's Failure

_**A/N: I bet y'all thought you'd seen the last of me. Well looks like you were wrong! I was hit with some sudden inspiration so I got too typing. I think it's best that I rewrite this, as last time I had no clue where to head next. Wrote myself into in a corner, if you will. Anyways, enough of me blabbing, let's get this show on the road!**_

 _There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun. And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy. And God, I know I'm one._

Larten Crepsley was known in this town. How could such a prominent member of the Skyle family not be? The man was son of the underboss, and he'd earned his way to the spot of a capo. His future in this family was promising, which meant to things. He was one giant target, and many would come to him, asking for help to gain a spot within the family. And very few would actually recieve his help.

He was about to have one such meeting, a young man seeking a spot. Larten knew him, as he'd gained a reputation. He knew exactly would he would tell him. What concerned him was the other's reaction. The young man was known to be more than a bit of a loose canon. He tapped his fingers on the table, comtemplating just how to handle this. And that's when he saw him.

The young man he'd been waiting on walked into the bar. He had a certain swagger about him, walking in as though he owned the place. He spotted Larten in an instant, though the bar was busy, Larten's signature red suit was very eye-catching. He walked over to the table, and sat across from the man.

"Larten Crepsley." He greeted the other, smoothing his messy white hair, "Ain't late am I?"

"Well if it is not the Leopard himself," Larten said, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and offering one to the other, "No, actually you are right on time."

Steve accepted the cigarette without hestiation, "Good. And come on, it's just Steve between the two of us."

Larten lit Steve's cigarette for him before lighting his own. Yes, The Leopard. Guilty of many a crime and yet still out on the street to commit more. Larten was not sure how the nickname had caught on, but even if you didn't know his name or his face, you knew the Leopard. He was good at thievery, Larten would give him that. But took more qualities than that to earn your place. Qualities he knew Steve didn't have.

"We may as well cut to the chase. We both know why I'm here," Steve said, exahaling a puff of smoke, "The family. I want in."

"You certainly are a straightforward man," Larten could appreciate that, "But I am afraid this is not something I can help with."

A pause.

 _"What?"_

"What were you expecting? You may have made yourself a reputation, but you neglected of what kind of reputation it was. Your life as The Leopard has yet to show me you should join us. Yes, you have skill. But skill alone is not enough. You are reckless, Steve. We all have heard your name, seen you arrested many a time though you manage to worm your way out of the trouble you land in. The Skyle Family is more refined than that. Our slip ups are few and far between, and yours are almost weekly. And your personality does not strike me as something trustworthy."

Steve was fuming. Larten could tell. The other thing the Leopard was known for was his temper. Another the Skyle Family didn't have time to deal with. A temper like his could easy spell demise for anyone. Steve angerily crushed out his cigarette in the ash tray on the table before he stood. Larten reached for the weapon in his pocket, just in case this turned ugly. He was always prepared.

"... You best watch your back. When the Leopard bites back, he bites back hard." Steve turned and stomped out of the bar. Larten was just thankful things had not been worse. He may of had a red suit, but he had no interest in getting it bloody today. 

Steve shoved the door to his home open, startling Annie. They'd married when she'd fallen pregnant with their son, Darius. She was not oblivious to Steve's actions, but she never knew the full extent. Perhaps it was better that way. Annie was doing dishes in the kitchen.

"I take it the interview didn't go well?" She said, concern apparent in her voice. Steve had lied to her, claiming he'd had a job interview, claiming if he got it, they wouldn't have to worry about money again.

"No, really?" He spat back with sarcasm.

"Sweetheart," She said, deciding to just do her best to comfort her husband, rather than point out that it wasn't her fault things didn't go well, "It's alright. We'll... We'll figure something else out. You'll have other chances.."

"Whatever."

"Steve... Please, just-" She looked up at the clock, "Oh! I've got to get going. Love you. Darius is in his room."

Annie kissed him on the cheek and then hurried out the door. She'd taken up a job waitressing ever Steve had lost his own job. After she was out the door, Steve huffed, and sat down on the couch. He looked around, just to make sure Annie was gone. Once he was sure, he pulled a bag of white stuff from his pocket.

"Darius! Stay in your room!"

Darius knew better than to disobey. Dad was already mad, no point in making it worse. Darius sighed, knowing that tonight was going to be a long night. 

_**A/N: All in all, I think I did pretty good here. Don't worry, our dear boy Darren will be here next chapter. And of course Steve's a god awful person as usual. Someone please get Annie out of this marriage.**_


	2. Chapter 2:A Little Help To Go a Long Way

_**A/N: I've got a lot of motivation for this surprisingly. It's only been on day and I'm already typing again.**_

* * *

Annie sighed as she clocked out. Just another shift. She had hoped Steve would get that job, it would've made things so much easier. It didn't help that Steve wasn't... the most responsible spender. She didn't want to resort to borrowing money, but what choice did she have? She had to think of Darius. So she'd turn to the same place she always did when things were desperate. Her brother.

It didn't take her long to arrive at Darren's house. Her dear older brother. She hated to come here, begging for money so they could get through the week. She sighed again, knocking the door. It was moments before Darren answered the door.

"Annie?" Darren smiled at his little sister, ushering her inside.

"Hey Darren..." She smiled, taking a seat on his couch.

"Hey, how have you been?" He sat down next to her with a smile.

That was something she'd always appreciated about Darren. He was always cheerful. It was a nice change of pace compared to Steve's usual moodiness. She wished she had the time to come visit her family more often. Then again, she also wished she didn't need to ask what she was about to ask him.

It was your typical family small talk. How their lives had been, how their jobs were going. She wanted to avoid the topic that was coming up all together, but there was no way she could. Since Steve hadn't managed to land that job, it was up to her. She'd pay her brother back of course... Eventually. She finally sighed, and began to speak.

"Darren, can I ask a favor?"

"What do you need?" He asked, always ready to help.

"Steve," She sighed, running her hands through her hair, "Steve didn't get the job like he said he would and we're low on money and I need to g-"

"How much do you need?" He asked immediately.

Thank the lord for her brother. His asking had managed to prevent her from going into full on panic from thinking of the current financial troubles she was facing.

"Just... Just a enough to get through the month."

"Here," Darren wasn't rich by any means, but he at least at some to spare. He handed her two twenty dollar bills, "It's not much but it'll help."

"Thank you, Darren," She took the money, "Thank you. I'll pay you back I prom-"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He grinned at her.

"Darren-"

"Hey, you're my baby sister," He nudged her gently, "Looking out for you is my job. Don't worry about it, really."

She smiled. At least she knew she could always rely on Darren. Truthfully, she didn't want to leave. She had less and less desire to return home as time went on it seemed. Sometimes the thought of Darius was the only thing keeping her going. Steve was... tiresome to deal with. There was only so much one woman could take, and she'd be lying if she said she never thought of taking Darius and leaving. But she couldn't just break up her family like that. After all, what would that do to her son? She shook the thoughts away, exchanging goodbyes with her brother.

* * *

Darren thought about Annie long after she left. He'd given what he could, but he wished he could do more. If he only had the money to do it. He paced around his liviing room, trying to think. With Steve being out of a job, it had put a lot more strain on Annie. She pretended things were alright, but he knew better. A big brother always knows.

Finally Darren was struck with an idea after what felt like hours. Annie needed money, but it was a rare occasion for her to ask for help. He knew that even coming to him for it was hard for her. But he could get her some more money with this idea of his. And if it went wrong... well, he'd be the one facing consequences, not her.

* * *

 _And that idea had to do with a man in red._


End file.
